


Destiel Q&A

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What movies do they enjoy watching most?</p>
<p>Dean has a long list of movies that he intends to show Cas. They have barely made a dent in it so far but he is proud to say that they have gotten through all the Star Wars movies at least. Apparently the hate for Jar Jar Binks transcends beyond humanity.</p>
<p>They’ve recently started watching some old Western flicks too. Dean thinks Cas has a crush on Steve McQueen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have they dedicated songs to each other?</p>
<p>They don’t really have any songs dedicated to each other but Dean set Castiel’s ringtone on his phone to Stairway to Heaven and Cas has Dean’s set to Ramble On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Q&A

**How was their first meeting?**

It was pretty timid, except for the whole stabbing thing.

**What’s the relationship like?**

It’s about as normal as a relationship between a hunter and an angel of the lord can be.

They have their ups and downs, their fights and make-ups, their moments where they can’t keep their hands off each other and those where they can’t stand to look at one another, just like any other couple. They just happen to kill demons on the side.

**What do they like most about each other?**

What Cas admires most about Dean is his loyalty and his drive. He has never seen a soul more righteous than Dean’s and is often blindsided by how much genuine love and compassion it harnesses. Castiel sees the potential in Dean that he cannot see himself, which is why he takes it so badly when doubt seeps its way in and skews the hunter’s perspective.

Cas also likes Dean’s freckles; he can spend hours just laying beside him, counting and connecting them while Dean’s chest rises and falls peacefully. He likes putting his head against the hunter’s chest and listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat as well.

What Dean likes most about Cas is how unique and relatable he is. Like him, Castiel grew up taking orders without question. Dean recognizes that and lets his walls down early in their relationship without even realizing it. It’s truly an honor for anyone outside of family to earn the trust of Dean Winchester but Cas snaked his way in and intends to stay.

Dean also likes the way Cas’ eyes crinkle at the corners and the deep laugh lines that surface when he smiles and laughs. His favorite thing to this day though, is the “squint and tilt.” Dean’s positive it is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

They grew together, taking excerpts out of one another’s books, and learned to think for themselves—a struggle for both of them but a necessary one.

**What are the dates like?**

Dates aren’t very important to either of them. They go out sometimes but since Castiel’s pallet is so delicate their eating options are usually pretty limited.

Once, they took the Impala cliffside with nothing more than a six pack, some take-out, and the clothes on their backs. Aerosmith played dully through the speakers as they laid back against the hood beneath the stars, unhindered by the city lights. By the time Dean had polished off his last bottle of Coors, they had made out for a good half hour and ended up having one of many impromptu existential conversations brought on by a mixture of Dean’s curiosity and Castiel’s vast knowledge.

They ended up in the backseat a few minutes before Midnight, fogging up the windows and testing the Impala’s suspension.

**Who’s the most possessive?**

They both experience their bouts of over-protectiveness once in a while. Obviously, Cas makes more of a scene with the whole “having wings” thing. It’s rare for him to unleash his avian additions over some mindless flirting but the minute someone lays a finger on Dean it’s all feathers and fists.

Dean is well aware of how…appealing Castiel’s vessel is—those insanely blue hooded eyes, those pouty pink lips, and that seemingly permanent sex hair—so he tends to have a shorter threshold. He knows how disgusting human males can be because he is one and he usually doesn’t wait for contact before introducing his elbow to some creep’s jaw.

Although, that wasn’t always the case. There was that one time some dirtbag asked Cas if it “hurt when you fell from heaven” and Cas answered literally; he’d let that one slide mostly because he couldn’t stop laughing.

**Who has the most nightmares?**

Dean, being the one that actually sleeps, occasionally suffers from instances similar to PTSD. He’ll jerk and furrow his brow in his sleep, contort his face and scowl silently, and eventually wake up drenched in a cold sweat and completely out of breath.

On the nights that Cas is there, the angel will gather his hunter into his arms, bury his face in his dirty blond hair, and whisper reassurance while soothing his hands down his back. Sometimes, he traces little Enochian protection sigils into Dean’s back with his finger while pressing kisses down his face and jaw until Dean’s shoulders slump and his breathing slows. They’ll lay down eventually and Cas will comb his hand through Dean’s hair until he falls back asleep.

**Who steals the blankets?**

Castiel, on the nights that he needs to recover, is notorious for hogging the blankets. He spreads out over the entire bed, limbs strewn across Dean’s, mouth hanging open to accommodate for the little snores he lets out.

Dean is convinced it isn’t about Castiel having the blankets to himself, it’s about Dean not having them since more often than not, they end up in a heap on the floor next to the bed.

**Most sensitive areas?**

Cas’ most sensitive area are his shoulder blades and the little dimples on his lower back.

Dean’s weakspots are his earlobes and his neck.

**Do they ever trade clothes?**

It isn’t so much trading as much as it is Dean being obsessed with how Cas looks in his shirts. They’re a little bit too big for him—loose enough to slip off his shoulder and just long enough so that they barely cover his ass. And those are just when he wears the flannels.

Dean absolutely loses it when he catches Cas walking around the bunker in his band shirts. Especially the Led Zeppelin one because Zeppelin fucking rules.

Needless to say, not a lot of research gets done as long as Cas is strutting around like that. Generally, it ends with Dean’s cup of coffee going cold and Castiel getting fucked against the nearest wall.

**Do they ever go swimming together?**

During Castiel’s spill as a human, he discovered just how much he enjoys the feeling of water against his skin. Even with his angel mojo back, he takes showers just for the experience alone. Once Dean realized that, he was the one to suggest trying out the swimming pool at one of the motels they were held up.

Cas was a little overwhelmed at first but after a few laps and some encouragement on Dean’s part, the angel was swimming happily in the luke warm water. He ended up on Dean’s shoulders at one point, participating in something called a “chicken fight” with Sam and some other hotel guest that they had met in the lobby earlier and while that was fun, nothing could really top the swimming lesson Dean had given him in the Jacuzzi later that night.

**Do they ever cook together?**

Dean loves to cook whenever he can. Granted, it isn’t very often but when he does, he always creates some kind of culinary masterpiece.

Castiel, on the other hand, finds a way to burn water. So naturally, when the angel attempted to bake a homemade pie on Dean’s birthday, it resulted in the bunker almost being burned down.

The fact that Castiel had tried was enough to melt Dean’s heart but after seeing the slight disappointment on the angel’s face, he opted to help him out. While Castiel measured, Dean formed the dough for the pie crust. And for the hour that the dough was in the refrigerator, as directed by the recipe, Dean spent his time standing between Castiel’s knees while Cas sat on the counter.

The cherry filling of the pie by itself was much too tart for Castiel but tasting it on Dean’s tongue was just right.

**Do they enjoy a good round of truth or dare?**

Dean is absolutely shameless when it comes to truth or dare. He’ll answer everything and anything in way more detail than anyone asked for.

Cas thinks Dean always comes up with the best dares too. The best part? Cas will actually do them. Whether it’s 'I dare you to set Internet Explorer as the default browser on Sam's laptop' or 'I dare you to take a selfie wearing the Pope's hat'.

That’s Dean’s lock screen background on his phone, by the way—a picture of Castiel in the fucking Vatican, wearing the fucking mitre and giving the camera a thumbs up.

**Do they give each other nicknames?**

Dean uses them all: babe, baby, angel, and obviously, Cas.

Castiel tried to mimic the shortening of names thing but “Dee” doesn’t really have the same affect as “Cas”. He usually just sticks with “Dean” but occasionally taps into Jimmy’s archive of pet names. He’s discovered that Dean likes being called “sweetheart” even though he’ll never admit it.

**What movies do they enjoy watching most?**

Dean has a long list of movies that he intends to show Cas. They have barely made a dent in it so far but he is proud to say that they have gotten through all the Star Wars movies at least. Apparently the hate for Jar Jar Binks transcends beyond humanity.

They’ve recently started watching some old Western flicks too. Dean thinks Cas has a crush on Steve McQueen.

**Have they dedicated songs to each other?**

They don’t really have any songs dedicated to each other but Dean set Castiel’s ringtone on his phone to Stairway to Heaven and Cas has Dean’s set to Ramble On.

**Have any pets? (If not: would they get any?)**

They don’t have any pets at the moment but Cas really wants a Guinea Pig. Dean says they can get one but only if they can name it “Assbutt.”

**Who is the big spoon and why?**

Dean insists on being big spoon every night but wakes up as little spoon every morning.

**What’s their favorite nonsexual activity together?**

Playing board games or washing the Impala. Though, the latter usually consists of less washing and more spraying Castiel with the hose.

**Thoughts on PDA(Public Displays of Affection)?**

Neither of them are huge on PDA but not because of shame or embarrassment—mostly because they don’t care much for the attention it draws.

There are a few lingering memories about Dean cornering Cas against a pool table and practically dry humping him but there was a lot of alcohol involved and the bar was relatively empty.

**Would they ever get married?**

Honestly? Probably not. Dean is a little cynical when it comes to marriage; he isn’t completely opposed to it but he doesn’t see the point.

He already knows he and Cas are going to spend the rest of their lives together and he doesn’t need a piece of paper and a tax deduction to validate that.

**Thoughts on kids?**

It’s no secret that Dean loves the idea of having a child of his own but it scares him almost as much as it makes him smile. There’s not a doubt in his mind that Cas would make an incredible father but he is plagued with thoughts of worst case scenarios and heartache.

_What if something happens? What if someone gets hurt? What if one of us dies?_

_What if I can’t protect them?_

**Thoughts on each other’s family?**

Castiel obviously loves Sam; he’s good company, a great conversationalist, and an even better yoga instructor. Their bond may differ from the one he shares with Dean but as far as he is concerned, Sam is family and the feeling is mutual.

Unfortunately, Dean isn’t really a fan of Cas’ extended celestial family. The fact that almost every one of Castiel’s brothers or sisters has tried to kill him at some point being the primary reason. They aren’t all bad, though. He’s optimistic that if…when things settle down, Cas will introduce him to the good ones.

How are birthdays spent?

Dean isn’t really all that into celebrating his own birthday but Cas is slowly changing that. Every year since they’ve been together, Cas makes him a different mixtape of all of his favorite songs (with a little help from Sam) along with a nice bottle of bourbon. Sam usually brings home a birthday pie, as opposed to cake, and insists on putting the correct number of candles before they dig in.

Castiel doesn’t really have a birthday but they celebrate it on the date that they met just for the hell of it. Getting gifts for an angel is a next to impossible task but it doesn’t stop Dean from trying. He bought him a new tie and overcoat one year, his own personal netbook another time, and most recently, a precious moments mug with little baby pastel angels painted all over it. The look on Cas’ face was priceless.

**How are the holidays spent?**

Until the brothers settled down in the bunker, holidays were kind of sporadic. Now that they have a place of their own, they make a little bit of an effort to celebrate when the big ones role around.

Dean makes the most ridiculous feasts for Thanksgiving and will jokingly ask Cas if he wants to say grace while shoving a spoonful of potato salad in his mouth.

Around Christmas time, Dean will hang mistletoe on literally every doorway in the bunker. After explaining the tradition to Cas, they spent more time standing in the thresholds than anywhere else.

On one Christmas Eve, when they were about to exchange gifts under what they had all deemed “the most pathetic excuse for a Christmas tree ever,” Cas and Sam had squeezed in through the door at the same time. Without even an ounce of hesitation, Castiel grabbed Sam’s face, looked him dead in the eye, and planted one right on his lips.

That was also the night Dean learned how bad it hurts when eggnog comes out your nose.


End file.
